The Leadership/Administrative Core is responsible for the organizational, communication, budgetary and regulatory functions of the OAIC. It will establish an Executive Committee comprised of Core Leaders who will oversee the operations of the OAIC. The Executive Committee will report to the University of Pittsburgh Academic Council, made up of Deans of Schools and Directors of major age-related Centers. The L/AC will also report to an External Advisory Board, which will review the progress of the OAIC annually and oversee the award processes for Pilot/Exploratory projects, Developmental projects and Pepper Scholars. The L/AC will oversee the safety monitoring process and will establish an External Safety Monitoring Board. The L/AC will sponsor a Research Seminar, an Annual Retreat, an E-newsletter and plan a national conference.